A Queen's Secret
by TemperanceTales
Summary: Regina wants something, but things don't always go as planned.


_TemperanceTales: So this is a little spin off one shot from my story ALISON. Needless to say if you haven't read my other story this one won't make sense. I have many little scenes that I would like to put out there but don't want to slow my other story down. First part takes place a long time before ALISON, and this second part takes place in and after the Chapter Sickly Nightmares. __**I do not own once upon a time and I give full credit to the creators**__. Enjoy._

**A Queen's Secret.**

"I want a baby."

Archie looked surprised as Regina Mills sat at her desk. He shifted in his chair as he said, "You want a baby?"

"Yes," Regina said, the smile on her face uncharacteristic. She shifted and said, "I've been talking with adoption agencies for the past week and finally heard back. There was a mother considering putting a baby up for adoption. I want you to look at the baby's room to see if it was child appropriate."

"Regina-," Archie started as Regina stood up with a file in her hand. She looked down at a picture on the front and said, "They didn't send me pictures yet but I was able to get one through Sidney. The story is that the mother is in a bad situation, so the baby needs a home. Here is everything I have so far."

Archie barely got a word out as she shoved the file in his hand and said with a grin, "Come with me, I've got everything upstairs."

"Regina-!" Archie said, getting up to follow the Mayor. Regina didn't seem to hear him as she said, "I'm pretty sure I'll have everything the baby needs. Toys, blankets, diapers, the whole enchilada!"

"Regina…" Archie groaned as Regina opened the door. She walked as Archie followed behind her.

The room was lovely.

The walls were light in color, as was the furniture. There were stuffed toys on the dressers and stars on the rug. The curtains were high away from the ground and yellow in color. There was a changing table with little swirls carved into it. The crib held a quilted blanket on it while Regina turned around fondly saying, "Everything is set, no sharp edges or little things for the baby to choke on. What do you think?"

"I think the room is lovely," Archie said honestly and filled with exasperation, "But I have to urge caution."

"Why?" Regina asked as Archie reached out and touched a white stuffed rabbit. Her face turned sour as she said threateningly, "You don't think I can do it?"

"No, that's not it," Archie said, quickly, "But the state of these adoptions papers, there still is a good chance the mother may not put the baby up for adoption."

Regina looked slightly uncomfortable but then smiled saying, "I understand, but trust me, this mother is looking for a good home for the baby. There are just a few finishing touches that have to be made official."

"And I hope for your sake that it goes well for you," Archie said, handing her back the file, "The room is beautiful, Regina. That baby will have a wonderful mother."

Regina smiled and said, "Thank you."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miss. Mills."

Regina felt a stab to her lungs as the man before her said those words. Tears threatened to fall as she heard the man say, "The woman pulled the baby, she chose to keep it."

Regina swallowed, and said, "But-I mean…I see."

The man said, keeping his voice official like, "We will keep you on the waiting list, I'm sorry it turned out this way."

Regina nodded and said in her own business like voice, "I understand… keep in touch."

"I will," he said and Regina grabbed her bag and promptly left.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as Regina walked out of the office and past a waiting room filled with chairs. There was a woman with a baby carrier who saw her and hesitated. Regina barely heard the woman as she spoke.

"Wait, are you her?"

Regina stopped before turning around. Regina didn't click until the baby babbled in the carrier. Regina's heart constricted as the woman stood up and looked at her. The woman saw the look on Regina's face as the Mayor said, coolly, "I'm assuming you're the mother."

"Please don't leave," the woman begged, "Not yet."

Regina didn't know how kept her cool, what held her back from screaming and blaming the woman in front of her. But the dark circles under the woman's eyes and the frailness in her form kept her from doing so. Regina walked back towards her and stopped in front of her. The woman held tears in her own eyes as she whispered softly, "I am… so sorry. I can't even begin to beg for forgiveness for what I did."

Regina swallowed as the woman looked down at the baby in the carrier. She smiled weakly as she rocked the carrier saying, "I've been making mistake after mistake since I've gotten sick. I should have never brought her up for adoption… It wasn't my place to do so. And now I've just managed to hurt you in the process…"

"We all make mistakes," Regina said half halfheartedly.

"But mine has made you suffer," the woman said, "Suffer in a way that was cruel."

"Then do me a favor?" Regina asked suddenly, the urge too great to resist, "Can I hold your baby?"

Regina didn't know why, but sympathy overwhelmed her. The woman clearly loved the baby and regardless of what she wanted, the baby could never be hers. The woman got the baby out of the carrier and let Regina hold the little thing. The baby was adorable. Big eyes stared up at her as Regina cooed, "Hello little one…"

The baby laughed and cooed as Regina cuddled the baby. The baby responded nestling into Regina for a few moments. Regina couldn't help but laugh as she bounced the little thing. The baby looked back at the woman, reaching her little arms babbling. Regina swallowed. The baby was already attached to it's mother….she couldn't take it now. Kissing the baby's head, Regina reluctantly allowed the baby to be taken back by the woman. Regina then bowed her head with respect and said, "Give that baby the life of royalty."

The woman smiled and said, "I will."

Regina then turned and left, unable to look at the woman any longer. But she couldn't help look back as she reached the door, watching the mother cradle her baby. Regina walked out of the building briskly and entered her car. She pressed her hands on the steering wheel hard and allowed the angry hurtful tears to fall. Regina sobbed, allowing her grief to overtake her as she hit her steering wheel. She should have yelled, screamed. But that baby stopped her, the mother's face when she looked at the baby.

She had surely weakened emotionally to let herself resort to this.

* * *

"I need a child Gold, and I need your help."

Gold raised his brows as he said sarcastically, "Well I'm flattered, but not interested."

"Not like that!" Regina said sharply, clearly disgusted. Gold watched her as she said, "I've been talking to adoption agencies all month, even almost got a baby. But the mother pulled the baby at last minute…but you Gold. You know how to cut through red tape, make sure that deals go through without a hitch. If anyone can work the system to find me a baby, it's you."

"You wish to adopt?" Gold asked, clearly sounding surprised.

"Well don't sound so surprised," Regina said, looking offended.

"Oh I'm not," Gold said smoothly, "I'm sure you'll make… a mother of sorts."

Regina grimaced, wanting to smack that look off his face. However she needed his help and just snapped, "Can you help me?"

"Of course I can, but a word of caution," Gold said curtly, "Ask yourself this, is this something you're ready for?"

"It's something I need," Regina said, desperately.

"Well that may not be the same thing," Gold said his voice never changing, "I'll get you a child."

Regina smiled and turned to leave. However Gold was not done with her yet.

"But whether or not that's helping you," Gold stated, "Remains to be seen. When you become a parent, you must put your child first. No matter what."

Regina smile faded as Gold looked sentimental. She tilted her head as she watched Gold say, "I'm sorry the deal didn't work out the way you wanted."

Regina looked down at the ground, tears threatening to fall again. She looked back at him with her stubborn look and said, "So am I."

* * *

Regina cracked the lock.

She was in the sheriff's office, opening a lock box with a code on it. She was going to find out who exactly Autumn was no matter what. She knew Emma was hiding something about her, it just made sense. The two foster children were bond to make a connection after all. Much to her convenience, Emma was far too busy with her son to be in the office. Opening the lid, she found two files. One held a little girl with blonde hair on the front, the other a file that was rather thick. The later one looked more promising.

Sitting down at the desk, Regina opened the file and saw the main bio file. Alison Marie Kinsleigh, the name made it clear why Regina or Sidney couldn't find the child's file. Autumn Doe was a false name…Regina scoffed as she said, "Go figures…"

And sure enough there was her father's name: Baelfire. Regina smirked and knew she had caught on to Autumn's little secret. Gold wouldn't be happy with her, not in the slightest.

But then something caught her eye that Regina did not expect to see.

A picture of a baby girl with big blue eyes.

A picture that stabbed Regina in the heart.

"No," Regina whispered in horror, "No…"

Shutting the file, Regina dropped it back into the box like it had burned her. Shutting the box, she quickly shoved it back where she had found it. But it was too late… Regina's heart was burning with mixed emotions. Tears filled her eyes, almost hearing the baby's laughter fill her ears. All thoughts of Gold, revenge, and power went out the window. Love had entered as well as horror and devastation. Regina kicked the drawer shut and fled the office. Sitting on the desk, Regina didn't even notice that Sidney came in. He looked at her nervously and asked, "Is she-?"

"Yes," Regina whispered, "She's his grandchild… I don't understand…"

"I'm-I'm sorry?" Sidney asked, confused.

"She's was suppose to be taken care of," Regina said growing more upset by the minute, "She was supposed to have a good life!"

"What are you talking about?" Sidney asked concerned.

"Autumn," Regina breathed angrily, "She was the baby that I was supposed to adopt before Henry; she was supposed to be mine! But instead her stupid mother let her get caught up in the system."

"Regina," Sidney said urgently, "I know your upset, but Emma is on her way. If she see's you like this our cover is blown."

Regina breathed in sharply, and looked at Sidney. Her eyes had gone emotionless and she sat on the desk. Wiping away a stray tear, Regina somehow managed to keep her façade. She glared at Sidney and said, "Get in your place, she'll be here. After all, there is something I have to do now."

Sidney nodded wearily and left the room. Regina breathed in deep, and allowed for a brief moment of sadness to cross her face. How selfish was she…just moments ago she was ready to ruin this child's life. All for the sake of having a one up on an imp. A look of determination entered her face. She heard footsteps and let her fake business smile on. Emma Swan rounded the corner and asked her a blunt question. Regina took that as her cue.

"Congratulations, Miss. Swan, there is about to be a big break in your case."

* * *

Autumn was sitting up in bed, reading a story. The book was open, the words at the top being The Garden of Roses. Autumn wrinkled her nose and said, "I can't believe Jefferson put that in here…that's the last time I'm letting him add anything to this."

"Autumn?"

Autumn looked up to see Kathryn poke her head in. Her face looked nervous. Autumn shut the book and said with a weak smile, "I'm surprised your calling me that. Especially since-."

"Regina is here," Kathryn said rigidly, "She…wants to talk to you."

Autumn made a face and Kathryn asked, "Do you want me to tell her to leave?"

"No," Autumn said stubbornly, "I'll talk to her."

Kathryn nodded and left. Autumn heard stern murmurings outside and soon the door opened to be Regina. She looked nervous, almost as nervous as Kathryn did. Regina was holding a box, almost like a shoe box. Autumn's face went blank as she said emotionlessly, "What do you want?"

"I just…wanted to come by," Regina said, her voice wavering a bit, "And give you something…. A present… for the birthday that went by."

"I don't want anything from you," Autumn said shortly.

"I know," Regina said, "But I'm giving it to you anyway."

Autumn watched as Regina put the box down. Regina looked down and looked back saying, "I know I've ruined any chance of a relationship between us three. But I'm begging you for Henry's sake not to let that ruin your friendship. Please?"

Regina looked at her begging, and Autumn felt there was something else. But Autumn didn't dare question and nodded softly. Regina smiled and said, "And well played…with the ding dong. I suppose it serves me right for the incident."

"No kidding," Autumn said, knowing the code she was speaking. Autumn took the box and Regina stood up. Regina walked out of the room, giving Autumn a long look. Kathryn was back in moments later and looked at her questioningly. Autumn shrugged half heartedly as she opened the box. Inside made her surprised and slightly nervous. She pulled out the white stuffed bunny that she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Kathryn looked surprised as she said, "An odd gift."

"Indeed," Autumn said making a face, "Considering this is for like a little girl."

Kathryn laughed and teased saying, "I think you're still tiny enough."

"Hey!" Autumn said offended and Kathryn ducked in, kissing Autumn's cheek. Kathryn took the box and walked out of the room. Autumn looked down at the rabbit and frowned a bit. Did she know who she was? Is that why a rabbit? Autumn couldn't figure it out.

And she had a horrible feeling she was never going to.


End file.
